Une fois par an
by Asrial
Summary: C'est le printemps ! Un certain chat monté en graine est en chaleur. Pauvre Ichigo


Une fois par an

#########################

Cette fic est sortit dans le Fanzine AYA. Ce fanzine n'étant plus disponible a la vente, je mets ce texte en ligne

#########################

Le premier jour du printemps avait semblait-il chassé par un fait exprès la froidure encore persistance qui étouffait d'un doux cocon de neige la ville de Karakura.

La guerre entre le Seireitei et Aizen s'était soldée par de nombreux morts des deux côtés.

Ichigo avait été l'un des rares survivants avec Biyakuya, Renji, Rukya et quelques autres dont Ichigo avait déjà oublié les noms.

Non qu'il s'en fiche, juste qu'il était lui-même dans un sale état en revenant sur terre et qu'il n'avait plus eut qu'une envie : Dormir.

Trop d'émotions en trop peu de temps.

Sa hollowmorphose complète, son père ancien capitaine de cours, Aizen, ses sœurs, ses blessures…  
Trop de choses en trop peu de temps.

C'est d'ailleurs un peu hébété qu'il se rendait compte qu'il venait de passer six mois dans un état de semi comas à se remettre lentement. Il avait vaguement le souvenir d'Urahara qui passait régulièrement et qui donnait des bocaux de pilules cheloux à son père pour qu'il les lui fasse ingérer.

Dans tout ce gâchis, c'était probablement la transformation de la relation avec son père qui était la plus notable.

Toute sa vie, Ichigo n'avait jamais vu autre chose en lui qu'un clown irritant.

A présent, Isshin semblait avoir prit le partit de se montrer en tant qu'homme responsable.

C'était un grand pas en avant

Si tant est bien sur qu'il continue une fois son rejeton suffisamment remit…

Ichigo soupira.

Il chercha à se tourner dans son lit mais un poids soudain sur ses jambes le retint.  
Avec irritation, presque sur de trouver ses sœurs ou Kon dessus, il se redressa.

"- Miaou."

"- HAA ! MAIS IL FAIT QUOI ICI LUI !"

"- Miaou."

Très content de lui, un Grimmjow en état de résurrection s'étira de tout son long puis se roula en boule sur la couette en ronronnant.

"- Comment ça "miaou" ?"

"- Bonjour, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Le jeune représentant shinigami chercha de la main son insigne pour pouvoir utiliser Zangetsu mais Ulquiorra le retint.

"- Nous ne sommes pas là pour nous battre."

D'ailleurs, à bien y regarder, Ichigo doutait qu'Ulquiorra ait la force de se défendre s'il l'attaquait. Il donnait l'impression d'être plus mince qu'une branche de saule et à peut près aussi résistant qu'une feuille de papier trempée dans l'eau.

Mais pour un type qu'il avait tué lui-même c'était quand même une belle amélioration.  
Même si elle n'expliquait pas la présence de Grimmjow sur son lit.

L'arrancar félin choisit ce moment pour sauter de la couette.  
A quatre pattes, il vint se frotter longuement contre ses jambes.

"- Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?"

La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, Nnoitra avait cherché à l'achever.

"- C'est le printemps."

"- ….. Le printemps…."

"- Oui, il est en chaleur. Comme tous les ans. Mais cette année, c'est pire."

"- PARDON ?"

Comment ça il était en chaleur ? Comment ça ?

Et puis depuis quand les Arrancars pouvaient ils être EN CHALEUR ?

En chaleur de quoi ? C'était un instinct de reproduction que les chaleurs. Les Arrancars étaient des hollows, des âmes de morts, ils ne pouvaient décemment pas avoir envie de faire des petits !... Quoique les shinigamis se mariaient bien et…. Bref !

"- En chaleur." Répéta calmement Ulquiorra comme si rien ne pouvait attaquer sa décontraction ni sa logique inébranlable.

Ichigo se pinça longuement la racine du nez entre deux doigts.  
La situation était trop surréaliste.

Quoi que sa vie elle-même était trop surréaliste depuis dix huit mois pour qu'il s'étonne encore réellement de quoi que ce soit de nouveau.  
Tant qu'il n'était pas confronté à un Kenpachi en tutu rose et string à bouclettes avec des talons compensés de 30 cm, il devrait pouvoir gérer.

"- Il est… en chaleur…. Dois-je demander pourquoi ?"

"- C'est le printemps."

"- …. Ok…. Et pourquoi vous êtes là ?...Pourquoi TU es là ? Au dernier recensement, tu étais très très mort, suffisamment pour ne plus pouvoir te régénérer"

"- Je me suis remis, je vais beaucoup mieux, merci beaucoup. Finalement le temps à suffit."

Ichigo leva un sourcil.  
Etait-ce une tentative d'humour ?

"- … Et …. Lui ?"

"- Je te l'ai dit."

"- Oui, chaleurs, tout ça…" S'agaça le jeune homme. " Mais en quoi ça me concerne MOI ?"

Un mince sourire effleura les lèvres de l'arrancar.

"- Grimmjow est déterminé à se trouver quelqu'un… n'importe qui. Mais les survivants et moi-même sommes encore trop épuisés pour gérer ses…sautes d'humeur."

"- …..Pourquoi moi !" Gémit le jeune représentant Shinigami.

Ulquiorra haussa les épaules.

"- Qui d'autre ?"

Ichigo soupira.

C'était vrai, qui d'autre ? Le Seireitei ? S'ils apprenaient qu'il y avait encore des vasto lorde vivants, ils retourneraient faire le ménage.  
Dans l'absolu, Ichigo se fichait qu'il y ait des survivants du moment qu'ils ne venaient plus ennuyer le monde.

Urahara ? Ca aurait été une possibilité mais il gardait des fidélités au Seireitei et se serait peut-être sentit obligé de faire quelque chose.

Chad ? Mon dieu…

Orihime ? Il faillit éclater de rire.

Uriyu ? Là, il ne put se retenir.

"- Ok, je vais m'en occuper… je dois faire quoi ?"

"- Juste l'empêcher de s'accoupler avec tous les mâles qui passent… Ca ne devrait pas durer plus d'une semaine ou dix jours."

Ulquiora ouvrit un passage vers le Garganta. Sa fatigue était évidente, même à simplement ouvrir le portail.

"- Je reviendrais d'ici deux semaines."

"- Oui, nan, mais attends !"

Il était déjà partit.

Ichigo soupira en foudroyant du regard l'arrancar félin qui ronronnait comme un bien heureux à ses pieds.

Avec un nouveau soupir monstrueux, il lui gratouilla le crâne.

Le gros chat se mit à ronronner

"- Ichigo…. Est-ce bien ce que je crois ?"

Ichigo leva un regard fatigué vers son père.

"- Ouai." Souffla-t-il avant de lancer pour la millième fois la balle remplit d'herbe à chat contre le mur où elle rebondit."

Grimmjow fit un bond de cabri, l'attrapa au vol puis la lui apporta entre ses dents tout en agitant la queue comme n'importe quel chat excité.

"- Qu'est ce que c'est Arrancar fait chez moi ?"

Le jeune homme lui répéta l'explication d'Ulquiorra.

Un sourire plein de dents apparut sur le visage de son père.

"- Je vois… Tant que c'est toi qui nettoie sa litière…."

Ichigo grogna.

Il lança encore une fois la balle.

"- Ichi-ni !" se plaignit Yuzu lorsqu'une grande patte aux griffes aigues préleva une tranche de poisson sur le plat.

Ichigo donna une tape sur la patte avec ses baguettes.

Grimmjow récupéra sa patte dans son giron avant de miauler piteusement.

"- Meow ?"

"- On ne se sert pas dans les plats !"

Ca faisait déjà deux jours qu'il était là, peut-être le shinigami y survivrait-il.

"- Meow !" Se plaignit encore le félin en rut avant de soupirer, la narine active et l'estomac vide.

"- Il doit avoir faim." Finit par comprendre la benjamine de la famille.

Aussitôt, elle sauta de sa chaise pour se ruer en cuisine.  
Elle en ressortit avec un grand saladier remplit de lait, de petits morceaux de poisson cru, de riz et de restes de viande.

L'arrancar chat leva une oreille, ses grands yeux brillants d'espoir.

La petite fille posa le plat devant lui.

Grimmjow se précipita dessus mais stoppa, la bouche grande ouverte, les yeux levés sur Ichigo.

"- Miii ?"

Isshin se moqua sans vergogne de son fils.

"- Au moins, il est obéissant."

Ichigo grogna lourdement.

"- Oui, tu peux manger."

"- Mi !"

Le miaulement était un refus définitif.

Désespéré, le jeune shinigami avala les dernières bouchées de son repas puis s'assit par terre près de l'arrancar. Il préleva une petite portion de nourriture qu'il présenta à Grimmjow.

Précieux comme tous les chats, le hollow monté en graine lécha lentement la nourriture pour la manger.  
Ses doigts rutilants du nettoyage râpeux, Ichigo reprit une boulette de nourriture.

"- Allez, mange un peu plus vite."

Grimmjow mangea, mais à son rythme, un doux ronron de contentement au fond de la gorge, veillant bien à lécher chaque doigt d'Ichigo jusqu'à ce qu'il soit impeccable avant de le laisser lui présenter une autre bouchée

La tête dans les mains, Ichigo tentait difficilement de lire ses cours et surtout, de les retenir.

Avec les événements de l'année écoulée, il n'avait guère pu aller en classe.  
Sans surprise, il avait du redoubler.

Néanmoins, sans savoir comment son géniteur avait pu s'y prendre, il avait pu extorquer pour son fils une seconde chance.

Il devrait passer un examen pour vérifier son niveau.  
S'il le réussissait, il pourrait accéder à la classe supérieure.

Ishida, Chad et Orihime avaient profités de la même largesse, ce qui faisait penser à Ichigo que c'était Ishida père qui avait négocié plutôt que le sien.

Aussi, pour l'instant, tentait-il de répondre à son devoir de mathématique, sans grand succès pour le moment.

Il n'avait guère la tête à ça, sans compter Grimmjow qui bondissait dans son dos à la poursuite d'une super balle.

"- GRIMMJOW !" Finit par éclater le lycéen.

L'arrancar se figea.

"- Mia ?"

"- Arrête de courir partout, tu m'empêches de réfléchir !"

Le hollow s'approcha à quatre pattes.

Il s'assit sur ses fesses près de lui puis posa son menton sur sa cuisse.

Agacé, Ichigo le laissa quand même faire. Au moins, il ne faisait plus de bruit.

Rasséréné, il se remit à ses cours.

Grimmjow se mit soudain à ronronner doucement.

Un ronron bas, du fond de gorge, si bas qu'on ne l'entendait pas, on le sentait.

Machinalement, Ichigo posa sa main sur son crâne.

Du bout des doigts, sans même se rendre compte de son geste pendant qu'il rédigeait de l'autre main, il gratouilla la longue crinière bleue du vasto lorde.

Le ronron ne se fit pas plus fort mais Grimmjow ferma les yeux de contentement.

Petit à petit, les épaules du jeune shinigami se dénouèrent.

Plus concentré, il parvint à finir ses révisions en un temps records, suffisamment pour pouvoir aller se coucher avant trois heures du matin.

Fatigué, il repoussa doucement le félin pour se déshabiller et se mettre sous la couette.  
Le chat hollow sauta sur le lit près de lui.

Il se roula en boule à ses pieds, bailla, puis s'endormit, toujours un doux ronron au fond de la gorge.

"- Mmmmmraaaaouuuuu… Mmmmmmrraaaaouuuuuu…."

Karin lança un seau d'eau froide aux chats qui faisaient le pied de grue sous leurs fenêtres.

Depuis deux jours, c'était invivable.

Sans doute Grimmjow était-il arrivé au pic de ses chaleurs.

En tout cas, tous les chats mâles du quartier venaient grouler dans leur jardin.

A l'intérieur, Ichigo était très occupé à empêcher l'arrancar de sortir pour se jeter sur tous les mâles qui passaient.

Même Isshin avait échappé de peu à l'agression le matin même lorsque le Hollow s'était glissé dans sa chambre en roucoulant toutes hormones dehors.

Depuis, Grimmjow était enfermé dans la chambre du jeune shinigami, le dit shinigami avec lui pour tenter de le calmer, sans grand succès.

Le front collé à la vitre, le hollow miaula pathétiquement.

Pour un peu, Ichigo aurait pu le plaindre. Il avait presque l'air de souffrir de ne pas pouvoir rejoindre un mâle, n'importe lequel.

"- Hé, Grimmjow… Tu as faim ?"

Le vasto lorde n'avait rien avalé depuis l'avant-veille. Il devait mourir de faim.

Grimmjow agita faiblement une oreille sans même lancer un petit regard à l'humain.

Ichigo s'assit sur le lit près de son ennemi d'un temps qui finit par se tourner vers lui avec un miaulement pathétique.

"- Maaaaaaarooouuuuuu…"

Désolé, Ichigo lui gratouilla le derrière des oreilles.

Un petit ronron gronda dans la gorge du hollow qui suivit la main de l'humain lorsqu'il le lâcha.

Il la prit dans sa gueule sans serrer.

"- D'accord, d'accord…"

Ichigo reprit ses caresses.

Lentement, il se mit à lui caresser le crâne, puis le dos.

Grimmjow ferma les yeux.

Content, il s'écrasa sous la caresse. Petit à petit, il se mit à quatre pattes avant d'arquer les reins et de patiner des pattes arrières.

Ichigo frissonna.

Le reitsu du hollow brûlait de désir qui fit frissonner le jeune shinigami.

"- Maaaaaarouuuuuuu….Maaaarouuuuuu…"

Grimmjow finit par jeter au jeune humain un regard pathétique

"- Désolé, vieux, mais je peux pas faire grand-chose pour toi." Murmura doucement l'humain d'une voix rauque.

Le désir et la sensualité animale de l'arrancar commençaient à l'affecter mais il ne devait surtout pas y céder. Moralement, ca aurait été répréhensible.

Pas une seconde il ne se soucia du fait que Grimmjow était un mâle

Le vasto lorde se remit sur ses pattes pour venir monter sur ses genoux et se frotter à lui non sans grouler encore et encore pour le décider.  
S'il ne pouvait atteindre les mâles au dehors, celui de dedans devait bien faire quelque chose !

Les dents serrées, Ichigo finit par descendre son volet roulant puis enfermer Grimmjow seul dans sa chambre.

Devant sa porte, son père le fixa avec un sourire carnassier.

"- Comment ? Tu restes digne face à l'adversité ?"

De l'autre côté de l'huis, Grimmjow continuait à miauler pathétiquement.

Il n'allait pas l'abandonner tout seul comme ca quand même ?

Ichigo jeta un regard noir (au sens propre) à son géniteur.

Isshin retint un mouvement de recul.

Il était rare que le double hollow de son fils se montre et encore plus quand il était dans sa forme "humaine".

Peut-être allait-il cesser d'ennuyer son rejeton le temps que Grimmjow retourne chez lui.

Il devait être 5h du matin environ.

Au pied du lit, Grimmjow s'agitait, gênant le sommeil du maitre des lieux.

Agacé, Ichigo finit par se redresser.

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il attrapa le Vasto Lorde par la taille, l'attira contre son torse comme il l'avait fait déjà à de nombreuses reprises puis se renfonça sous la couette tout en lui gratouillant la base du crâne d'une main et le creux des reins de l'autre.

Dans ses bras, l'arrancar se calma bien plus vite de l'ordinaire.

Il se figea puis se mit à ronronner lentement.

Ichigo soupira puis se rendormit.

Contre lui, stupéfait et incapable de retenir son ronronnement de chat repus, Grimmjow ne trouvait même pas le courage de repousser son ennemi.

D'ailleurs, qu'est ce qu'il faisait là ? Dans ce qui était probablement sa chambre, sur son lit ? Et pourquoi le shinigami le gratouillait comme ca ?

Bon sang, c'était bien trop agréable pour qu'il puisse se débattre et protester !

Sans le vouloir, ses yeux se fermèrent petit à petit.

Comme n'importe quel chat, il s'étira de tout son long puis s'endormit, la tête au creux de l'épaule du jeune humain.

Assit sur son lit, son oreiller serré sur son ventre et le regard fuyant, Ichigo expliquait, les joues un peu rose, la raison de la présence de Grimmjow chez lui.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, l'arrancar n'était plus sous sa forme de résurrection et son esprit de retour parmi les humains…les hollow…enfin lui-même quoi.

Niché dans les bras du shinigami, il dormait encore jusqu'à ce qu'il sente Ichigo bouger.

Contrairement à ce qu'Ichigo avait craint, sa réaction n'avait pas été explosive.

Glacé mais très digne, hautain presque, il avait demandé ce qu'il fichait là.

A croire que sa presque mort avait transformé le gamin emmerdeur en jeune homme.

C'était une évolution bienvenue, surtout quand Ichigo avait expliqué au hollow qu'il avait été chié là par Ulquiorra.

Déjà, Grimmjow avait grincé des dents.

Lorsque le jeune représentant shinigami avait expliqué POURQUOI il l'avait largué dans ses pattes, Ichigo avait machinalement rapproché sa main de son insigne. On ne savait jamais.

Pourquoi, Grimmjow s'état contenu.

Peut-être la honte d'avoir passé près de dix jours à quatre pattes à creuser les reins et miauler à tous les mâles de passage de le grimper.

Il avait même semblé presque déçut lorsque le jeune humain lui avait assuré que personne ne l'avait approché.

A présent un sourire lupin aux lèvres, Grimmjow insistait cruellement.

Et lui, il n'avait pas eut envie de…. Profiter de la situation ?

Ecarlate, Ichigo bafouilla longuement avant de parvenir à se calmer.

"- Ce n'est que partie remise, non ? Ulquiorra m'a dit que ce serait tous les ans…"

Cette fois, ce fut au félin hollow de rougir furieusement.

A sa grande honte, l'idée lui plaisait.

Beaucoup.

~fin~


End file.
